El Destino nos Junto
by Kjmima
Summary: Será que el destino está jugando conmigo. Y lo principal, ¿a quién de los dos voy a elegir?, solo el tiempo y el destino lo dirá. Por cierto, mi nombre es Hilary y esta es mi historia de amor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola chicas, estoy de regreso y ahora le cambio el nombre a la historia y revisando le hice algunos cambios a la historia y espero que la lean de nuevo y por cierto estare actualizando los fines de semana, espero que sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

 _ **El destino nos junto**_

En mi vida nunca me imaginé que sería la nieta del Sr. Dickenson, y además con este secreto, hay otro secreto que solo mis amigas y mi madre saben que tuve una relación con mi mejor amigo, pero por fuerzas del destino, él se tuvo que ir y ahora apareció a recuperar nuestro amor y ahora no sé qué hacer, porque ahora estoy perdidamente enamorada del capital del equipo, ¿Qué voy hacer? Será que el destino está jugando conmigo. Y lo principal, ¿a quién de los dos voy a elegir?, solo el tiempo y el destino lo dirá. Por cierto, mi nombre es Hilary y esta es mi historia de amor.

 **El comienzo de todo.**

Era una mañana como cualquiera, me levante y vi el calendario faltaban 7 días para mi cumpleaños, como pasaba el tiempo, dentro de poco estaré cumpliendo 18 años como pasaba el tiempo. Así que me dirigí, al baño, me aliste, y salí de mi habitación para el comedor, donde salía un rico olor a comida, que mi mamá siempre prepara con amor, cada día.

Buen día mamá, mmm que rico huelo y se mira delicioso.-le dije con una gran sonrisa, mientras tomaba mi lugar en la mesa.

Gracias mi pequeña.-dijo mi mamá con amor

Mami por cierto, hablaste con mi papá.-le dije para saber si iba estar en mi cumpleaños.

Mi mamá me miro, y me sonrió, y espere que hablara.

Hija, tu sabes que tu padre en este momento está muy ocupado con el trabajo, pero recuerda que si te prometió venir a tu fiesta lo va ser.-me dijo mi mamá, tomando mi mano.

Suspire y en parte tenía razón mi mama, y le dije, tienes razón, se está esforzando mucho en el trabajo y además está ayudando mucho al abuelo en la parte contable de la BBA.

Y cambiando de tema, para ponernos alegres, tu abuelo llamo y me dijo que ya tiene listo el salón para la fiesta.-me dijo mi mamá, con alegría, tomando mi mano.

Le devolví la sonrisa, el abuelo en serio se estaba luciendo, claro como la única nieta, quería que todo fuera perfecto y único en mi fiesta.

Mamá, ya habíamos hablado del salón, no quiero tan grande y pequeño, es más, para que gastar tanto, lo podríamos hacer en la playa, será una fiesta única.-le dije riendo y sabiendo que no se conformarían con mi idea, así que tuve que acceder al gran salón que ya tenía preparado el abuelo para mi fiesta.

Mi madre dejo a un lado su plato de comida, y volvió a tomar mi mano, con mucho cariño y me dijo- Hilary, no es un gasto para tu abuelo, el quiere solo recuperar todo ese tiempo que no estuvo a tu lado, y antes que hable jovencita, recuerdas cuando te dijimos que el Señor D, era tu abuelo. –me dijo mi madre sonriéndome.

Claro que lo recuerdo mami, ciento que fue ayer, pero fue hace 3 años, y fue una bomba muy fuerte, que con los años pude asimilar y bueno hay que seguir desayunando, porque no quiero que se enfrié el delicioso desayuno, preparado con tus ricas manos.

Como no acordarme, fue una noticia bien grande y además, me sentí mal, porque me habían mentido, pero bueno, ellos pensaron que era lo correcto y los entiendo.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **Dicen que cuando estas en la adolescencia el amor verdadero no existe, y yo puede decir que si existe, hay Hiro como te extraño, no sé por qué te fuiste de Japón, sé que suena egoísta, pero no tu hubieras ido, como extraño esas tardes de conversaciones de cualquier tema, las llamadas y sobre todo esos besos que cada día me ibas enamorando y ahora solo quedan recuerdos, deje la foto cerca de mi cama.**_

 _ **Me levante a ver la vista que tenia del mar, esa tranquilad, me funcionaba en momentos, donde solo pensaba que él.**_

 _ **Oí que abrían la puerta de mi habitación y volteo sabiendo que es, mi madre, y solo la abrace, ella sabía la razón por el cual estaba así, era la única que sentía que me apoyaba en esa relación.**_

 _ **Pequeña, no me gusta verte así, cambia tu semblante, además recuerda que nadie sabe más que nosotras tu relación con Hiro y te aseguro que a el, no le gustaría verte así. Y por cierto necesito que bajes a la sala por favor.-me dijo mi mama, antes de irse me dio un lindo abrazo, que disfrute y me conforto mucho.**_

 _ **Me quede unos 5 minutos más viendo el pequeño atardecer y después salí de mi habitación.**_

 _ **Baje y me fue a la sala, entrando y me encontré a Kai, Tyson, Max, Reí, Daichi, Kenny (conocido como el Jefe) los chicos estaban parados, mientras que el Señor Dickenson y mis padres, ellos estaban sentados, esto era muy raro y todos estaban con sus rostros serio.**_

 _ **¿Pasa algo?-pregunte algo asustada, porque la verdad sus rostros, sí que preocupaban y mucho. Y me fui a sentar al sillón y espere que alguien hablara.**_

 _ **Vi a mi padre, suspirar y ver a mi mamá donde ella le tomo la mano, y le dio un apretón, para darle fuerza de lo que me tenían que decir, y después mi papá, soltó su mano y se acercó y se agacho, para quedar a mi altura para hablarme.**_

 _ **Hija tienes ya 16 años y es hora que sepas la verdad de mi familia.-me dijo mi papá con tono serio.**_

 _ **Mi mamá se levantó y se sentó a mi lado, agarrando mi mano, y esa misma acción hizo mi padre, y quede en medio de ellos.**_

 _ **Pequeña antes que siga tu padre, tiene que saber que todo lo que hicimos fue por amor, y recuerda que te amamos, y eres lo más valioso, que Dios nos haya dado.-dijo mi madre, con esa hermosa sonrisa que me daba cada día.**_

 _ **Mami, Papi, ¿Qué pasa? No me asusten, por favor.-les dije a ambos, y espere que alguno de los dos, dijeran, lo que tenían que decir.**_

 _ **Hija, cuando tenia 20 años conocí a tu madre una mujer sumamente hermosa ella tenia 18 años, fue amor a primera vista, me cautivo sus hermosos ojos, y después nos hicimos novios en ese tiempo tu madre me dio la mejor noticia de todas, estaba embarazada, de una hermosa y linda bebe, tanto tus abuelos maternos como tus abuelos paternos, nos apoyaron en este nueva etapa.-dijo mi papá, pero hizo una pausa y miro al Señor D.**_

 _ **Me quede viendo a mi mamá y después a mi Papá y hable.- Pero si dices, que te apoyaron mis abuelos paternos, porque no sé nada de ellos papá.-le dije con curiosidad.**_

 _ **Mi padre se levantó y se puso al lado del Señor D, lo vio y después se dirigió a mí de nuevo.**_

 _ **Hija, el problema que tu abuelo es una persona muy importante, y no quería que tu sufrieras toda esa fama, querían protegerte y así lo hicimos después que nacieras nos casamos con tu mamá, y nos fuimos de Londres, para venir a vivir aquí en Japón, pero todo este tiempo, he tenido comunicación, con tus abuelos, bueno al principio con los dos, porque hace un año que lamentablemente tu abuela falleció, pero siempre les envié fotos tuyas. Han estado contigo siempre, pero veo que tienes ya edad para que sepas quien es tu verdadero abuelo.-dijo mi papá, volviendo a ver al Señor D.**_

 _ **Me quede en shock, me estaba diciendo mi papá, que siempre tuvo comunicación con mis abuelos, pero yo, no sabía que decir, solo miraba a cada uno de los presentes en la sala, y además que tenía que ver el Señor D, en este tema, y además mi abuela, estaba muerta, esto no era justo, pero bueno quien dijo que la vida era justa, y espere que alguno de los dos siguiera hablando.**_

 _ **Hija, te amamos y queríamos que tuvieras una vida normal, pero nunca me imagine que el vendría a Japón, y estuviera apoyando a tu amigos en las batallas de la BBA.-dijo mi mamá, con preocupación.**_

 _ **En ese momento, mis padres vieron al Señor D, y fue allí donde hizo clic en mi cabeza, siempre el Señor D, me cuidaba si fuera su nieta, me daba consejo y me regalaba muchas cosas, entonces él era mi abuelo, esto no podía ser…**_

 _ **Hija te presento a tu abuelo.-dijo mi papá abrazando al Señor D.**_

 _ **Nunca me imaginé, que el Señor D. fuera mi abuelo paterno, esto era una gran locura, y fue allí donde reaccione, vi a mis padres y con su mirada, me decían, la verdad, y fue allí, donde perdí mi paciencia y explote, como nunca lo había hecho.**_

 _ **¿Qué?, ¿pero como?, hasta ahora me lo cuenta, claro ahora que soy disque mayor sueltan todo esto, tanto tiempo te dije papá que quería conocerlos y hasta ahora y usted no me dijo nada absolutamente nada.-dije enojada, señalando a mis papas y después al Señor D.**_

 _ **Me levante de mi lugar muy enojada, frustrada, desilusionada, triste, alegre, tenía emociones encontrados, por todo lo que esta sucediendo, lo que estaba a mi alrededor no les ponía atención, hasta que sentí la mano de mi amigo Reí y sabía que había perdido mis estribos, y era el momento que tenía que tranquilizarme, suspire un poco.**_

 _ **Tranquilízate Hill, esto es algo que te sorprende pero ve el lado bueno ya conoces a tu abuelo.-me dijo Reí de lo más tranquilo.**_

 _ **Las palabras de Reí, tenía razón, pero siempre, me sentía mal, porque me mintieron todo este tiempo. Y además, no quería saber que mis amigos, ya sabían antes que ello, eso dolería, y no quería saber, pero algo me decía que tenía que saber también.**_

 _ **Ustedes ya lo sabían, ¿desde cuando?, ¿porque no me lo dijeron? Y se dicen que son mis amigos.-les dije con mi voz quebrada, por la noticia que había recibido.**_

 _ **Hace 5 meses atrás nos enteramos de esta noticias Hilary.-me dijo Kai con su rostro serio.**_

 _ **Mire a mis amigos, y no podía creer, que ellos sabían antes que yo, esto me había dolido, y además sentí de nuevo el enojo, con cada uno de ellos.**_

 _ **¿Qué? mas de 5 meses, y lo callaron sin decirme nada y se consideran mis amigos.-les dije gritando.**_

 _ **Mire a cada uno, y sus miradas, me decían que se sentían mal escondiéndome el secreto, pero en la mirada de Kai, no sabía descifrar, como siempre Kai, era difícil, descifrar sus miradas.**_

 _ **Yo les dije que no digieran nada de nada, que esto tu padre y yo te lo teníamos que decir, le hubiera gustado a tu abuela venir también para decirlo pero el cáncer de mama no la dejo.-dijo el Señor D, con voz de tristeza**_

 _ **Ya no aguante más, y me puse llorar, mi abuela, había fallecido de cáncer, no saber cómo era ella, no oír sus palabras, todo esto dolía, no sabía cómo reaccionar, como empezar a tratar al Sr. Dickeson, todo esto era confuso.**_

 _ **Con todo respeto, necesito estar sola, necesito aclarar mis pensamiento, y no quiero lastimar a nadie, o decir algo, que los lastime, me retiro a mi habitación.-les dije saliendo de la sala, cuando mi padre agarro mi mano.**_

 _ **Hija, siento todo esto, pero era necesario, que supieras la verdad, espero que algún día puedas perdonarnos.-dijo mi papá con tristeza.**_

 _ **Papá, por favor, necesito estar sola, lo entiendes, cierto.-le dije con tristeza.**_

 _ **Lo entiendo pequeña.-me dijo y me beso la frente, y me soltó.**_

 _ **Hilary, espera un momento, antes que te vayas.-me dijo el Sr. Dickeson.**_

 _ **Me volteé y espere que hablara.**_

 _ **Hilary, se que todo esto, fue una gran bomba, y siento que fuera así, pero hay un motivo, por que decidimos decirte la verdad, y sé que en el fondo, tienes un gran corazón y que nos perdonaras, y te digo que no espero que desde ya mi digas abuelo, te entiendo, y no voy a presionarte, pero quiero darte algo.-me dijo mientras busca algo en sus bolsillos.**_

 _ **Esto era de tu abuela, ella quería dártelo, personalmente, pero no pudo, y ahora yo te lo doy.-me dijo, y me tomo la mano y lo puso en ella.**_

 _ **Gracias Sr. Dickeson, y espero que lo entienda, pero no puedo llamarlo abuelo, necesita digerir, todo esta noticia, y espero también, algún día llamarlo abuelo.-le dije y salí de la sala, subí a mi habitación a seguir llorando, y más cuando más que nunca necesita a Hiro a mi lado.**_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Después de la noticia, la relación con el Sr. Dickenson, fue distinta, en el sentido bueno, porque ahora lo puedo llamar abuelo, yo sé que al principio fue muy difícil, pero poco a poco fue ganándose mi cariño y ahora le puedo decir abuelo. Y con respecto a los chicos, la relación siguió siendo igual, en el sentido que somos amigos y los pude perdonar.

Hija te amamos y eso lo que importa.-dijo mi mamá.

Lo se mamá.-le respondí.

Bueno como dices hay que seguir comiendo, para que no se enfrié el desayuno.-dijo mi mama, y nos pusimos a desayunar entre risas y recuerdos de esos años.

Tienes razón mamá, hoy en la tarde con Reina y Julia veremos la música y la decoración y podrías llamar al abuelo para que te envié la dirección del salón para ir a verlo, para empezar a ver cómo va ir la decoración mamá.-le dije sonriendo

Claro pequeña.- me dijo.

Seguimos desayunando y hablando más de la fiesta y después de terminar ayude a mi madre a recoger todo y dejar limpio la cocina también. Después me fui a mi habitación a cepillarme los dientes, pero antes volví a ver esa foto, ya había pasado casi 4 años y lo único que sabía que está bien y que se había graduado con honores y que consiguió un buen trabajo, pero en parte me alegraba por el logro de Hiro, y además ya lo había superado, era amor pasado. Baje de nuevo y fui a la sala donde estaba mi mama, revisando algunos informes de la BBA.

Bueno mami ya me voy, regreso eso de las 5 de la tarde.-le dije.

Ten cuidado Princess si.-me dijo, dándome una hermosa sonrisa.

Si mama.-le dije y cerrando la puerta me encamine al Doyo (yo creo que así se escribe) en el camino me encontré a Max que también iba para allá.

Hola Hill, ¿como estas?-me dijo Max como siempre con esa sonrisa.

Bien algo preocupada por mi fiesta.-le dije mientras íbamos caminando.

Me lo imagino pero veras que todo saldrá bien, por cierto te cuento que ya me hice novio de Mariam ayer en la noche.-me conto con la mejor sonrisa.

Muchas felicidades ya era hora amigo.-le dije.

Gracias amiga.-me dijo, después de la noticia seguimos hablando de mi fiesta hasta que llegamos al Doyo entramos y allí estaban todos batallando y otros sentados hablando.

Hill.-me grito una de mis mejores amigas, me acerque a ella y estaba junto con Reina.

Bueno chica hemos hablado y llegamos a la conclusión que antes de tu fiesta ya tienes novio.-me dijo Reina.

¿Qué? tu si estas loca.-le dije, riéndome con su conclusión.

Vamos Hill no te has dado cuenta como te mira Kai.-ahora me lo dijo Julia.

Hiro era amor del pasado y lo había superado bien, pero ese pero, tenía algo que ver ahora con Kai, hace un año que siento algo por Kai, claro no lo quería sentir, pero lo estoy sintiendo y las chicas desde que lo supieron no me han dejado de molestar con Kai.

Chicas, no empiecen de nuevo, por favor.-les respondí, viendo a todas.

Disculpa que me meta pero tiene razón Julia y Reina, todas nos hemos dado cuenta-dijo Salima la novia de Tyson.

No, ustedes ya están viendo cosas que nada que ver.-les dije algo seria.

Hay Hill, en serio que eres más terca que Tyson sin ofender Salima.-dijo Miriam.

Vamos chicas tiene que estar bromeando.-les dije.

Hill, las chicas no están bromeando es cierto lo que te decimos.-dijo Emily la novia del Jefe.

Okey, ya en serio chicas están locas.-les dije mientras miraba a Reí y Kai teniendo una Bleybatalla, no lo hacían nada mal, pero no dejaba de mirar a Kai, cada día, se miraba más guapo y además hace poco empezó a ser más gentil con todos y eso era extraño, a lo lejos oí lo que las chicas decía, pero no me importo mucho.

Valla hoy si la perdimos mira Julia- tienes todas la razón Reina-pero por que no le dice que esta enamorada de el.- Sera difícil Emily tu sabes que ella es mas tímida que tu.-Muy graciosa Miriam.-Basta chicas mejor dejemos el tema por que allí viene los chicos.-dijo Salima

Hola chicas, ¿Qué hacen?-dijo Reí

Pues hablando cosas de chicas.-le dijo Emily

Hola Hill, como vas con lo de tu fiesta.-dijo Tyson

Ha, que dijiste.-dije

En que mundo estas Hill, te pregunte ¿Cómo vas con lo de tu fiesta?.-me dijo Tyson a punto a reírse

Pues bien, las chicas me van acompañar a ver el salón hoy.-les dije sonriendo y viendo sus rostros

¿Qué?-dijeron todas las chicas

Si, ustedes me dijeron que mi iban acompañar ver el salón.-les dije, sabiendo sus respuestas.

Pero ya teníamos planes con nuestros novios.-dijo la gran héroe de las chicas claro como todas tiene novios mientras yo no.

Bueno y que planes tenían todas.-les dije, a punto de reírme, de sus rostros.

Salir con nuestros novios.-me dijeron todas, y viendo todas haciendo ojitos no me pude resistir.

Está bien, mañana lo hacemos si.-les dije sonriendo, a la vez con advertencia.

Gracias amiga sos la mejor.-me dijo Julia, abrazándome.

Si, claro la mejor amiga.-les dije, respondiendo su abrazo.

Bueno entonces mañana, temprano vamos a tu casa amiga.-dijo Reina.

Si, sin falta por que sino las ahorco a todas si.-les dije riendo.

Todos nos reímos y nos encaminamos a fuera de la casa de Tyson me despedí de todos y agarre otro camino cuando sentí que alguien venia atrás mía, al principio me dio miedo y camine mas rápido pero me agarro el brazo y me volteé y no podía creer…


	2. El amor del pasado a regresado

**El amor del pasado a regresado**

Esto era un sueño, no podía creer, él estaba frente mío, algo había cambiado en él, no era el mismo que se había ido por 4 años. Se acercó más a mí y estábamos frente a frente.

Hola Hiromi.-me dijo con tristeza.

Eres tú-le dije nerviosa, y a la vez no podía creer.

Allí estaba, no lo podía creer, había pasado casi 4 años, y de ellos dos años sin saber nade de él, y ahora lo tenía aquí, mi corazón estaba alegre, pero también me sentía enojada.

Me alegra verte de nuevo mi dulce pequeña.-me dijo con un gran sentimiento.

Suéltame.-le dije enojada y alejándome, no quería, pero por dentro sentía enojo, por haber desaparecido por dos años.

Intento de nuevo acercarse a mí, pero con mi mano lo detuve, tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Dime ¿Por qué me detienes?-me pregunto con tristeza.

No tienes ningún derecho a venirme a decir ¿Por qué?-le dije con enojo y tristeza a la vez

Si la tengo, y bien lo sabes.-me dijo con autoridad.

Derecho, me dices derecho. Por favor Hiro, quien se fue por 4 años y solo por dos años supe noticias tuyas y después los otros dos años nada, de nada y me vienes a decir con todo el derecho -le dije enojada y triste a la vez.

Aprovecho el momento y de nuevo me acerco a él, y me abrazo y me hablo al oído.

Mi dulce princesa, me siento el hombre más miserable de esta tierra, no quería alejarme de ti, pero por muchos razones, me tuve que alejar de ti.-me dijo, con un gran dolor.

No dije nada, solo comencé a llorar, de nuevo, cada noche lloraba por él, mis amigas me consolaban, y mi madre me decía que a veces el amor es sufrido y que algún día lo iba a entender y tal vez era un amor pasajero y con el tiempo lo iba a olvidar, y pensé que había sido así, pero no y ahora de nuevo él estaba aquí, y no sabía qué hacer.

Hiromi, mi pequeña, ya no llores por favor, me haces sentir el hombre más miserable de este planeta, no sabes lo que yo también sufrí, por no saber nada de ti.-me dijo mientras me limpiaba con sus finas manos mis lágrimas.

Hiro, la verdad no sé qué decir, fueron 4 años, sin saber nada de ti, compréndeme, estoy confundida.-le dije mientras me zafaba de su cuerpo.

Mi amor, escúchame bien, ya no me voy a ir de nuevo y vine para recuperar el tiempo que perdimos, se que no tengo el derecho a pedirte de nuevo, pero quiero volver a intentar lo que dejamos hace cuatro años.- me dijo tomando mi mano y con esa mirada, que me confundía mas, con estos sentimientos que tenía hacia el de nuevo.

No sabia que hacer había vuelto, ahora estaba en mi presente y pensé que ya estaba en mi pasado pero no. Y ahora estos sentimientos que los escondí muy afondo estaba surgiendo de nuevo, ¿pero por qué? no la había olvidado y entonces lo que siento por Kai ¡hay! En serio por que a mi ahora.

Hiro, yo, es que…. No sé qué decir en este momento.-le dije con toda franqueza.

Hiromi, sé que me fue por cuatros años, y no fueron fáciles tanto para ti como para mí, pero ahora vengo a conquistar de nuevo ese corazón.-me dijo colocando mi mano en su corazón.

Hiro, no sé qué decir.-le dije bajando la mirada, sintiendo los latidos de so corazón, y de nuevo surgieron las lágrimas.

Hiromi, ¿me sigues amando?-me pregunto.

Hiro, no sé, fueron casi 2 años, donde intente olvidarte.-le dije con la voz quebrada.

Hiromi, te amo, y si volví, fue para conquistarte, y eso hare.-me dijo mientras levantaba mi rostro.

Me quede estática en sus ojos, esos ojos, que alguna vez me enamore antes de sentir lo que siento por Kai. Con sus manos me limpio las lágrimas que salían, su tacto, ese dulce tacto, que tanto había extrañado, algo dentro de mí, volvió a surgir, ese amor, que sentía por él, nos quedamos viendo y olvidando donde estábamos, hasta que….

Hiromi, Hiromi. Me dije Hiro.

Disculpa, que dijiste.-le dije

Tu celular esta sonando.-me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

A, si es cierto dame un minuto.-le dije, mientras sacaba mi celular de mi bolsa, y me aleje un poco de Hiro, para poder hablar mejor.

Hola.-dije

¿Dónde estas? Y ¿Por qué no estas en casa?-era la voz de mi mamá, preocupada.

Lo siento mamá, me entretuve hablando con un amigo.-le dije en voz alta.

Hilary, hija ya viste la hora, son las 6pm de la tarde y no tengo noticias tuyas, además Reina y Julia, están aquí, y me digieron que tenias mas de dos horas de haber salido de la casa de Tyson.-me dijo mi madre con preocupación.

Diablos.-dije mirando mi pulsera donde tenía mi reloj y tenía razón mí mamá, ya eran más de las 6 de la tarde.

Jovencita que es se vocabulario.-me regaño mi madre por la palabra que había dicho.

Lo siento mamá, dentro unos minutos estoy en casa si.-le dije en forma de disculpa.

Esta bien, pero te quiero aquí entre 15 minutos y no mas jovencita.-dijo mi madre en tono serio.

Si mami, bueno te cuelgo y nos vemos en casa.-le dije, esperando que no me castigara.

Está bien pequeña, adiós.-dijo y colgó.

Lo siento no quería que te regañaran.-me dijo, con preocupación.

No te preocupes, Hiro.-le dije, sonriéndole.

Hiromi, prométeme, que lo pensaras, lo que te dije.-me dijo con cierta ilusión.

Está bien, lo voy a pensar.-le dije, acariciando su rostro, como lo hacía antes.

Había extrañado, tocar su rostro como lo hacía antes, y ahora de nuevo surgieron sentimientos que me daba miedo sentir de nuevo, Hiromi recuerda que voy a volver a conquistar tu corazón de nuevo.-me dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa.

Eso lo veremos con el tiempo Hiro, y ahora si me tengo que ir.-le dije acercándome, a él y no pensé lo que iba pasar, y de nuevo sentí sus labios con los míos, había extrañado esa sensación. Por falta de aire, nos separamos y nos alejamos un poco para ver nuestros rostros.

Eso lo veremos mi amor.-me dijo y después se fue

Me fui a mi casa pensando, que pasara ahora que Hiro volvió, mi madre de nuevo aceptar mi relación con Hiro y que ciento por Kai, porque me siento confundida, tendré que hablar con mi mamá, para ver qué consejos me dará.

A lo lejos la estaban observando. Hiro, Hilary, esto no me lo creo, vaya, vaya que bien te lo tenias escondido, pero muy pronto todos absolutamente todos lo sabrán pequeña Hill, pero se a quien le va doler esta verdad, solo esperen la gran sorpresa Bleyblakers que será su fin…..


	3. Una conversación entre rivales

**Hola chicas, se daran cuentan que cambie el nombre de la historia y ahroa voy a utilizar nuevos personajes que son de mi invensión, espero que acepten de nuevo mi historia.**

* * *

 **Una conversión entre rivales**

Después de un día largo, volví a casa, esa casa era muy grande para unas cuantas personas, pero mi abuelo, quería comprarla, y así lo hizo, para él no era nada imposible, y además lo hizo para su nueva familia que había formado, sonara extraño, pero sí, mi abuelo se volvió a casar de nuevo, tanto mi padre como yo, nos quedamos sorprendidos, cuando nos contó que un viaje a Sudamérica encontró de nuevo el amor, y que había comenzado una linda relación, con una bella mujer, y después de 8 meses de relación, decidió, contraer matrimonio con ella, y cuando vino ella de su país natal, que es Argentina, venía con otra chica dulce y simpática, que era su nieta con el nombre de Belén.

Bianca nos comentó que ella había perdido a su hija en un accidente automovilístico, donde iba Belén, cuando se preguntó por el papa de Belén, ella nos comentó que el padre de Belén había fallecido cuando apenas ella tenía 4 años, y para después Belén perdiera a su madre, para ella fue un gran golpe, y la única persona que podría hacerse cargo era Bianca, porque ella solo había tenido a Lourdes la mama de Belén y el Padre de Belén llamado Gustavo igual era hijo único y sus padres fallecieron antes que naciera Belén. Fueron situaciones difíciles que tuvo que haber pasado Belén, pero poco a poco las fue superando y ahora es una chica sonriente, por lo que he visto.

Pero antes que mi abuelo viajara a Sudamérica nos enteramos que mi padre estaba vivo y que estaba en Sudamérica, donde el abuelo tuvo que viajar y en ese viaje conoció Bianca. Me alegro también de haber recuperado a mi padre, en ese fatal accidente donde el perdió la memoria y donde lamentablemente mi madre murió, pero mi padre pudo recuperar la memoria y volvió a casa, y además mi abuelo le pidió perdón, por todo lo que había hecho en el pasado, mi padre lo perdono, como yo, y ahora solo espero que mi padre pueda encontrar también alguien especial.

Ahora bien, mejor voy a la cocina, a ver que puedo cenar, mientras espero la llamada de mi abuelo y de mi papá.-dije mientras iba, encontré la mochila de Belén y eso era extraño que ella deje la mochila en el camino.

Belén, ¿estás en la cocina?-pregunte mientas iba para allá.

Si Kai, estoy en la cocina.-me respondió gritando.

Entre a la cocina, y mi gran asombro, lo que encuentro, un olor, delicioso, y ella con un delantal.

Y todo esto.-le dije asombrado por lo que había hecho.

Bueno, como tu bien sabes que me gusta cocinar, así que pensé darte una rica cena, y además te debo una, por lo de aquello.-dijo ella algo apenada.

Belén, antes que todo, tu bien sabes que siempre quise tener una hermanita, y a ti te miro como una hermanita, y te tenía que defender, y gracias por esta rica cena.-le dije mientras tomaba mi lugar para cenar.

Yo también te quiero como un hermano mayor, y por cierto mañana mis amigas quieren salir al cine, y si puedo salir con ellas.-me dijo mientras terminaba de limpiar la cocina.

La mire con cierta preocupación, yo sabía que tenía buenas amigas, pero siempre, apenas estaba conociendo este país, y además, tenía ese sentimiento de protegerla de cualquier cosa. Además ella es como mi hermanita.

Kai, por favor, además necesito conocer un poco más de tu cultura.-me dijo con esos preciosos ojitos.

Di un suspiro.-está bien puedes ir, con una condición, me llamaras para irte a traerte, queda claro.-le dije, esperando su puchero de enojada.

Di un suspiro, dejo el trapo en la encimera, y se acercó a mí, y me abrazo.-está bien, acepto tus condiciones, solo te digo que a veces pareces muy protector conmigo, pero siempre gracias, te quiero hermano.-me dijo y se alejó.

Lo hago por tu bien, nada más, y bueno, ahora si a comer se ha dicho.-le dije, mientras tomaba el primer bocado de comida, que por cierto estaba sumamente delicioso.

Después de esta rica cena, me fui al despacho a leer un buen libro, entre y fui a la estantería para ver qué libro leer, y buscando encontré uno que me llamo la atención, Rome y Julieta, nunca quise leerlo, porque siento que este tipo de literatura me es muy dramática y a su vez el final es muy lamentable, pero no estaría mal leerlo, para volver a opinar de nueva de la literatura, comencé a leerlo y cada vez me gustaba, y no sentía la hora, hasta que oí que tocaban la puerta del despacho.

Adelante.-dije y deje el libro a un lado.

Disculpa que te moleste Kai, pero hay un chico en el patio que dijo que se llamara Hiro y que quería hablar contigo.-me dijo Belén con cierta preocupación en su voz.

Belén, gracias por avisar y no te preocupes Hiro es de la pandilla, y está bien que lo hayas dejado entrar, y por cierto es hermano de Tyson, lo recuerdas.-le dije riéndome de su rostro cuando menciona a Tyson.

¿Qué?, no puede ser ese chico guapo que esta allá fuera, es hermano de Tyson, pero no se parecen nada de nada.-me dijo Belén riendo y a su vez apenada por lo que dijo de Tyson y Hiro.

Por mi parte, me enoje un poco con ella, por pensar así de Hiro, ella es una niña, no tiene edad para fijarse en gente mucho mayor que ella. Cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba en el despacho, así que salí al patio, para ver que quería Hiro, y más o menos sabía a qué venia, y espero que todavía no haya buscado a Hilary, porque si no tendría problemas conmigo.

Allí estaba jugando con el cachorrito de Belén que le había comprado la semana pasada, y cuando me vio juguetón, vino corriendo a mí y allí se percató Hiro que estaba aquí.

Buenos noches Hiro.-le dije, ante todo la educación.

Buenas noches Kai.-me dijo.

Y dime que te trae por aquí.-le dije mientras me sentaba en una banca del jardín, mientras jugaba con juguetón.

Vengo hablar de Hiromi.-me dijo y se fue a sentar.

Cuando la menciono, me dio ganas de romperle el rostro a Hiro, por todo el daño que le había hecho a Hilary, él nunca se la mereció y ni se la merece.

Y de que quieres hablar de ella.-le dije lo más tranquilo que podía estar en ese momento.

De sus sentimientos, y lo que siente por mí todavía.-me dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

Hiro, te voy a ser sincero, Hilary ya no siente nada por ti, además, ella siente algo por mí y que es muy fuerte, de lo que sintió ella por ti.-le dije con afirmación.

Pues déjame decirte Kai, que cuando la vi hoy en la tarde, su mirada dijo todo lo contrario.- me lo dijo de lo más tranquilo y todavía sonriéndome.

Eso es mentira, eso no es jugar limpio.-le dije.

Me levante y asuste a juguetón y salió corriendo y Hiro se levantó y nos quedamos viendo y pudo ver en su mirada que todo era cierto, rayo, eso no era justo.

Y si es cierto, que paso en su lindo recuentro.-le dije con cierto enojo.

Solo te puedo decir que ella todavía me ama, y si vine a Japón es para conquistar de nuevo su corazón y pedirle que sea mi esposa.-me dijo con seriedad en cada palabra.

Hiro, sobre mi cadáver, voy a lugar por su amor, eres mi amigo, pero en el amor somos rivales, no dejar para nada que le vuelvas hacer daño, fue doloroso verla sufrir por 4 años, su bello rostro triste, ya no era la misma Hilary que alegraba los días.-le dije e igual con toda la seriedad.

Cada días, cada mes, cada año, me arrepiento de haberme ido, y se el daño que hice, pero eso no quiere decir que ahora si vengo a luchar, y no voy a permitir que te metas en mi camino, te recuerdo que yo fui el primero que la beso, yo fui el primero de abrazarla, fui el primero de oírla decir te amo.-me dijo, sabiendo que todo lo que decía era verdad.

Tienes razón, pero la Hilary que volviste a encontrar es distinta porque te lo puedo asegurar que a ti ya te olvido y que yo ahora soy el que ocupa su corazón.-le dije, sabiendo que es verdad.

Eso lo veremos Kai, esto es la guerra por amor de Hilary.-me dijo Hiro dándome su mano como sello.

Que gane el mejor Hiro.-le estreche la mano.

Por cierto, ella es la nieta de la esposa de tu abuelo.-me comento Hiro.

Si, se llama Belén, tiene 16 años va cumplir los 17 en un mes.-le conté.

Quien se iba imaginar que tu abuelo se enamoraría y se casaría de nuevo.-me dijo con asombro.

Todos estábamos igual, asombrados, pero ya sabes que cuando llega el amor, no hay barreras y obstáculos para alcanzarlo.-le dije pensando en Hilary.

Tienes razón, y bueno Kai me voy retirando y nos seguimos viendo.-me dijo, mientras se dirigía a la salida, cuando apareció Belén, y ambos chocaron y si no la agarra Hiro, ella cae al suelo.

Ten más cuidado.-le dijo Hiro, sonriéndole.

E, ha, si claro.-le dije Belén, sonrojándose y también aturdida.

Bueno, que pasen una feliz noche.-dijo Hiro y se fue, dejando a Belén confundida y fuera de este planeta.

Belén, Belén.-le dije, pero viendo que no me hacía caso, me acerque y le toco el hombro y fue allí donde reacciono.

Perdón, me decias algo.-me dijo, volviendo a la realidad.

Te estaba llamando, pero veo que estabas en otro planeta.-le conteste y riéndome por su mueca que me hizo.

Esta en el planeta tierra, para tu información y baje para avisarte que voy en la tarde con Hilary ella me llamo para confirmar una salida de chicas.-me dijo guiñando un ojo, sabiendo que estoy enamorada de ella.

Eso es fantástico, que te relaciones con las chicas del grupo, y siempre me avisas a que horas debo recogerte.-le dije, esperando tener una oportunidad de hablar con Hilary a solas.

Está bien papá.-me dijo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y subió de nuevo a su habitación, cantando una canción.

Me fui de nuevo al despacho y la conversación que tuve con Hiro estaba tan presente que empiezo a dudar si realmente Hilary seguía enamorada de Hiro, basta si, deja de pensar eso Kai, ella ya no siente nada por él. Mejor sigo leyendo el libro.

 **Mientras tanto en la habitación de Belén.**

Tenías razón mamá el amor a primera vista si existe, lo malo que él ama a la misma persona que ama Kai, ahora entiendo ese sentimiento de triste, que no debería sentir.-se dijo Belén con mucha tristeza, sabiendo que ese amor que ella empezaba a sentir por Hiro no era el correcto. Con ese pensamiento se fue la cama a soñar con Hiro.

Pero lo que ella no sabía, que ese choque hizo cambiar cierto sentimientos a Hiro.


	4. Confusiones a lo grande

**Esta historia es de mi imaginacion, menos los personajes que ya conocemos, espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Confusiones a lo grande**

Llegue a mi casa, salude a mi mama y después subí a mi habitación ¿Qué había pasado? Porqué me sentía con esta gran confusión, no podía ser, ahora los sentimientos que había enterrado tan profundo, surgen solo por oír su voz, ver su rostro, esto no tenía que estar pasando, yo estoy enamorada de Kai. En eso me acorde que tenía que llamar a Belén para concretar la salida, que había quedado pendiente, busque mi celular y marque el número de Belén.

Buenas noches.-me contesto Belén.

Buenas noches Belén, soy Hilary.-le dije.

Hola Hilary, disculpa no te había reconocido la vos.-me dijo riendo.

Belén, veo que no tienes mi número registrado.-le dije haciéndome la enojada.

¿Qué? No, si lo tengo registrado, lo que pasa hoy en la tarde se me cayó y se rompió la pantalla y por lo mismo necesito otro.-me dijo preocupada por mis palabras.

Belén, solo estaba bromeando, y que te parece si mañana vamos al centro comercial y aprovechamos a comprar un nuevo celular.-le dije riéndome por su accidente.

Oye, no te rías de mi pobre desgracia, y me parece buena idea, además me debes una salida para conocer mejor Japón.-me dijo riéndose también.

Por eso te llamaba, para recordarte que mañana eso de las 10:00am nos juntamos junto con Reina y Julia.-le dije, recordando a mis locas amigas.

Está bien, ¿crees que ellas no se molestaran que valla yo?- me pregunto con preocupación.

Claro que no, además ellas estuvieron de acuerdo que te invitara a la salida de mañana.-le dije, para que dejara de preocuparse por ese detalle.

Si es así, está bien.-me dijo, pero a lo lejos se oía un perro ladrando.

Juguetón, perdón Hilary, pero mi perro está ladrando muy fuerte, creo que le gusta jugar con nuestra visita, que por cierto es muy guapo.-me dijo con pena.

Que no te oiga Kai, porque si no tendrás serios problemas, y por cierto ¿Cómo se llama ese chico?-le dije, esperando información del chico.

Es el hermano de Tyson, y me dijo que se llamaba Hiro.-me dijo.

¿Qué?-le grite y después reaccione que con el grito la asuste.

Disculpa.-me dijo con preocupación.

Belén, discúlpame por mi grito, no quise dejarte sorda y asustarte, despacio dime el nombre de nuevo por favor.-le dije, esperando que haya escuchado mal el nombre, por favor que sea así.

Es el hermano de Tyson, que se llama Hiro, y que vino hablar con Kai y están en el patio, pero los veo muy serio a ambos.-me estaba contando, mientras yo preocupada por los dos.

Gracias Belén, y ¿cómo es eso que están serio?-le pregunte con suma curiosidad.

Pues se fueron a sentar y están hablando, pero en sus rostros se mira la seriedad de lo que están hablando, por cierto Hilary, tú lo debes conocer muy bien.-me dijo y me afirmo si conocía a Hiro.

Belén, si conozco a Hiro, por muchas razones.-le comente.

Hilary, no quiero ser metida, pero en una ocasión oír hablar a Kai con Tala, acerca de Hiro y Tu, que tenía una relación que no termino muy bien.-me comento Belén con preocupación y miedo en su voz.

Belén, no quiero ser grosera contigo, pero ese tema solo a mí me concierne, y para aclarar algo, si tuvimos una relación que termino, te voy a pedir, que no le cuentas a nadie, que Hiro estuvo con Kai, y también solo dile a Kai que te llama para la salida de mañana, y no le cuentes nada de esta conversación.-le dije con cierto enojo, y preocupación también.

Está bien y discúlpame por lo que paso anteriormente, no era mi intención meterme en esos asuntos, y nos vemos mañana.-me dijo Belén, disculpándose por el tema anterior.

Disculpa aceptada, y Belén yo se que no era tu intención, solo que ese tema, no quiero tocarlo nunca mas, es algo del pasado, y por cierto Kai no debía decir nada a Tala, no tenia ningún derecho.-le dije con enojo.

Hilary, te pido que no le digas nada a Kai, sino me meterias en problemas y eso menos quiero por favor.-me dijo con preocupación.

No te preocupes, no le dire nada a Kai, y bueno nos vemos mañana, pasare por ti a las 10:00.-le dije, olvidando el tema anterior.

Gracias, y no te preocupes que te parece si nos vemos en tu casa, es mas fácil llegar a tu casa.-me dio esa sugerencia y tenia razón, por que si mraba a Kai, podría alegarle por contar algo que no debía contar.

Tines razón, nos vemos en mi casa a las 10:00 y bueno tengo que ir a cenar, nos vemos mañana, adiós.-le dije.

Esta bien, nos vemos mañana, adiós.-me dijo y cortando la llamada

Pero qué diablos tenía que ser Hiro en la casa de Kai, y por qué Kai, sabía mucho más de mi relación con Hiro, por que todo se estaba saliendo de las manos, esto no tenía que estar pasando. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve acostada en mi cama, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido y con la conversación con Belén, eso me recordó revisar la hora, es la hora de cenar, y lo más extraño, que mi mamá no me llamara a cenar, así que me levante me vi en el espejo y me tranquilice y baje a cenar y mi mamá no dijo nada estaba tan callada y eso no era normal de ella.

Mamá ¿te pasa algo?-le pregunte.

Ha, me dijiste algo.-me dijo.

Te pregunte ¿te pasa algo?-le volví a preguntar.

No pequeña, solo estaba pesando en tu Papá nada mas.-me dijo sonriendo.

Mamá, no soy una niña para no saber que algo pasa realmente.-le dije algo ofendida.

Hija yo lo se pero en serio no pasa nada malo, son cosas entre tu padre y yo nada mas, princesa.-me dijo mi mama sonriendo.

Yo sabia que no me iba decir nada y seria inútil seguir intentando que hablara. Así que seguimos comiendo en silencio hasta que sonó el teléfono de la casa, mi mamá se levantó y fue a contestar a la sala, estaba hablando Ruso, pero esperen estaba hablando pero en Ruso ¿Qué? desde cuando mi mama habla Ruso, esto era raro, salió de la sala y se fue al patio esto era lo mas extraño posible, iba salir a escuchar cuando oi que mi celular estaba sonando así que subí a mi habitación a contestar.

Hola.-dije sofocada

Veo que estabas cenando.-me dijo Julia

Exacto amiga.-le dije ya mas tranquila

Bueno, amiga que paso hoy en la tarde y no me vengas que no paso nada.-me dijo Julia algo enojada

Julia, escúchame muy bien, lo que te voy a decir es de suma importancia, regreso.-le dije, se quedo la otra line en silencio

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Ahorita no puedo ir a verte nos vemos mañana para hablar mejor y llamamos a Reina.-me dijo seria

Esta bien, amiga.-le dije mirando la foto con mis dos mejores amigas, después que termino el campeonato, ellas se inscribieron en la escuela al principio me costó mucho hablarse y establecer una amistad, pero a pasar los meses, fuimos estableciendo una hermosa amistad, para después nos convertimos las mejores amigas hasta ahora.

Hilary, sigues allí.-me dijo mi amiga preocupada.

Si, estaba pensando como nos convertimos las mejores amigas.-le conteste, sonriendo en los momentos que hemos pasado y sobre todo su apoyo en esos momentos, donde más las necesite y estuvieron allí conmigo.

Es cierto, fue lo mejor que nos paso.-me dijo mi amiga.

Seguimos hablando de otras cosas cuando me acerque a mi escritorio cuando vi la nota, donde apunte que iba salir de compras con la prima de Kai, y se me había olvidado que hace unas horas había quedado con ella.

Julis, se me había olvidado que le prometí a Belén ir de compras junto con Reina y vos.-le dije con pena.

Es chica linda, que Tyson hizo enojar, y lo puso en su lugar y tienes razón, habíamos hablado las tres, una salida de compras y que conociera un poco la ciudad.-me dijo riendo Julia, recordando ese escena, que fue un día de risa y también recordando la salida.

Julis, por favor.-le dije riendo yo también solo recordarlo daba risa.

Okey, esta bien, nos vemos en tu casa y ¿a qué horas?- pregunto Julis.

Yo le dije que en mi casa a las 10:00, te parece bien.-le conteste.

Está bien, nos vemos en tu casa a las 10:00, pero también recuerda el otro asunto que es de suma importancia, recuerda que regreso y no lo podemos dejar a la ligera.-me dijo Julia hablando seria, y tenia razón esto era de suma importancia, estaba en juego mi felicidad.

Tienes razón, pero no se que hacer.-le dije preocupada.

Bueno amiga, la verdad no se, pero hay veremos que hacemos, bueno te dejo por que la llamada salen caro y ya sabes como se pone mi hermano junto con la familia viendo los costos de las llamadas.-me dijo riendo.

Si, y lo sé, te quiero amiga y hablamos mañana.-le dije riendo

Está bien, y por cierto yo le aviso a Reina y por cierto después de la salida de compras hacemos una pijamada, para hablar de tu fiesta y del otro asunto.-me dijo Julis.

Me parece buena idea, yo le digo a mi mamá y te mando un mensaje de texto.-le dije, sabiendo que ellas me podrían ayudar con lo de Hiro.

Me parece, ahora si nos seguimos viendo.-me dijo y colgó la llamada, me quede un rato viendo la foto de mis amigos, como habíamos cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

Me quede sentada analizando todo lo que había pasado, cuando oí que mi mamá abrí la puerta de mi habitación.

Hija puedo pasar.-dijo mi mama asomando la cabeza.

Claro mamá, sabes que puedes entrar.-le conteste

Hija ¿Qué tienes?-me pregunto, como saben ellas que algo nos pasa será un detector que te dice tu hija no anda nada bien.

Suspire y analizando bien mis palabras como contarle todo lo que había pasado en una sola tarde.

Mami, sucede que regreso Hiro, hoy me lo encontré en el parque.-le dije con preocupación. Mi madre se quedó un rato callada y se sentó en mi cama y tomo mi manos.

¿Cómo te sentiste cuando lo viste?-me pregunto con preocupación.

No lo sé mamá, me sentí confundida, enojada, alegre, triste, tantas emociones que ni yo misma me entiendo.-le dije, me acerque a ella y ella me abrazo y empecé de nuevo a llorar.

Pequeña, tranquila, sé que este amor que sentías por Hiro, fue muy fuerte, y que te dije una vez, que lo podrías superar y con los años lo hiciste, pero en verdad, veo que no.-me dijo mi madre con una gran preocupación y tristeza en su voz.

Lo se mami, pero no sé, qué más hacer.-le dije, llorando de nuevo.

Mi dulce niña, debemos tranquilizarte de primero y después analizar bien la situación, esto me hace ver que mi pequeña, está creciendo y a su vez va madurando poco a poco y sé que vamos a solucionar esta situación y que no estás sola, cuentas conmigo.-me dijo mi mami, dándome un beso en la frente, me gustaba tener esta hermosa amistad con ella, porque no había mentiras entre nosotros y ella me comprendía.

Gracias mami, y cambiando de tema puede quedarse a dormir Julia y Reina en casa mañana.-le dije dando mi mejor sonrisa, ya más tranquila.

Sabes que siempre te doy permiso cuando pones esa sonrisa, esta bien, pueden quedarse.-me dijo sonriendo y besando mi frente.

Eres la mejor mama, lo sabias y gracias de nuevo por escucharme.-le dije abrazándola más y dándole un bese en su mejilla.

Siempre lo supe pequeña, y sabes que puedas contar conmigo pequeña, que estoy para ti, eres mi única hija, siempre te quiero ver feliz, y como papel de padres, nos gusta ver a nuestros hijos felices y no triste, y eso me recuerda que también puedes invitar a Belén, para que comparte más con Julis y Reina.-me dijo mi mama sonriendo, dando una pequeña orden. Sabiendo que esto traerá una pequeña discusión con mi mami.

Bueno, es que, si voy a salir con ella mañana casi todo el dia y parte de la tarde junto con Julia y Reina y después ellas vendrán a la casa para ayudarme con los últimos detalles de la fiesta y además tenemos una platica pendiente entre nosotras tres.-le dije a mi mama devolviendo la sonrisa.

Mi madre me analizo, sabiendo que las chicas también, sabían de mi relación con Hiro.

Hija, es bueno que te despejes de los problemas, no estoy diciendo que los evites y no le hagas frente, pero es bueno darte un respiro, lo digo porque quiero lo mejor para mi pequeña.-me dijo mi sabia madre, y en parte tenía razón.

Acepto mami, y tienes razón.-le dije besando de nuevo su mejilla.

Perfecto pequeña, ahora si avísale a las tres, y que descanses, te quiero pequeña y eres y siempre serás nuestro orgullo con papa.-me dijo besando mi frente y saliendo de mi habitación. Ahora tenia que avisar a las tres sobre los cambios de planes, no tenía nada contra Belén, pero este tema era delicado, y claro Belén, ya sabía algo, no todo pero algo, y es difícil aceptar que muchas veces las madres tenían razón con nuestro bienestar.

 _Dio permiso con la condición que este también Belén y tuve que aceptar por que si no lo hacia no iba a dar permiso, lo siento chicas, y por cierto Belén, me hizo un comentario que sabe algo de mi relación con Hiro, esto quiere decir que debemos hacer un interrogatorio sin asustarla chicas por favor._

 _Att. La Chica Sin Problemas jajajaja si claro_

Lo envié a Julia y Reina y menos de 5 minutos ya tenía respuesta

 _Chica sin Problemas si claro, como que ella sabe algo de esa relación con ese idiota, discúlpame Hil, pero para mí será idiota, y sabes que esta situación no hay que tomarla a la ligera, y por cierto que dijo tu madre, espero que le hayas contado, y con la interrogación, será sencilla y breve y no la vamos asustar._

 _Att. Chica sin remedio (Julia)_

 _Chica sin Problemas si claro, me conto en breve resumen Julis y eso que ella sepa algo, no me gusta mucho, no es que me caiga mal y nada por el estilo, pero todavía no le tengo mucha confianza a Belén y con respecto al interrogatorio, amiga no te preocupes, será tranquilo por mi parte._

 _Att. Chica con vida social al máximo (Reina)_

 _Con respecto a mi madre, como siempre me apoyo, y está conmigo, y yo sé que tiene razón, y gracias por ser comprensibles y sé que Belén no dirá nada a nadie, y con el interrogatorio debe ser de un modo que no la incomodemos, y recuerde que ahora ella es parte del equipo y los chicos la quieren como otra hermana, no digamos Kai, y chicas mañana debemos tomar una decisión._

 _Att. Chica Sin Problemas jajajaja_

Lo envié y menos de 5 minutos sabía cual seria su respuesta, ahora solo me falta hablar con Belén nuevamente, para los cambios de mañana, así que le marque y espere que me respondiera

Hil, hola, que pasa.-me dijo Belén, con preocupación.

Veo que hoy si viste el número, y no ha pasado nada malo, a lo contrario mañana después de la salida de compras, pijamada en mi casa.-le dije de lo más tranquila, y aguantándome la risa por lo de su celular.

Sé que te estas aguantando la risa, por el celular, y gracias por avisar, le voy a comentar a Kai, los cambios de planes.-me dijo algo ofendida.

No te ofendas Belén, no era mi intención, y está bien, pide permiso, nos vemos en mi casa a las 10:00.-le dije más tranquila en mi voz.

Está bien, nos vemos mañana, y contigo no puedo estar ofendida.-me dijo tranquila, sabiendo que ya se le había pasado.

Okey, mañana en mi casa, por favor puntual, para aprovechar la mañana y la tarde.-le dije mientras me iba al baño.

Okey, hasta mañana, y feliz noches que descanses.-me dijo, mientras se oía un bostezo, sabiendo que ya tenía sueño.

Gracias e igual-le dije y ambos cortamos la llamada.

Ya en el baño, me lave los dientes, me cambie y me puse la pijama, me fui a mi cama y vi la foto de mi papa y todavía no lo creía, tendría que ser mentira una gran mentira y me deje llevar por Morfeo.

Al dia siguiente Hilary se levanto muy temprano arreglo su habitación, se arregló y bajo a desayunar junto con su mama hablaron de muchas cosas y cuando Hilary se dio cuenta eran las 8:50 así que subió a lavarse los dientes, y bajo a la sala a ver un rato televisión mientras llegaba Belén.

Hija, te puedo preguntar algo.-me dijo mi mami.

Claro mama.-le respondí

¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy por lo de Hiro?-me dijo mi mama viendo a mis ojos, me quede en silencio, y suspire sabiendo que todavía sentía algo por Hiro. Mi mamá se acercó y me abrazo, ese abrazo era un bálsamo en ese momento, estuvimos abrazadas sin decir nada, hasta que oímos el timbre, ella me beso la frente y salió abrir, mientras yo sonreí, porque ella siempre sabía qué hacer en esos momentos. Cuando vi, estaba entrando Belén riendo junto con mi madre.

Hola Hil.-dijo Belén sonriendo.

Hola Belén.-le conteste sonriendo también.

En eso oímos de nuevo el timbre y supe que era Julia y Reina.

Ahorita regreso me imagino que es Reina y Julia.-dijo mi madre, dirigiéndose a la puerta nuevamente.

Por cierto donde dejo mis cosas.-me dijo Belén enseñando su bolso.

Iba tomar sus cosas cuando oímos las voces de Julia y Reina, riendo con mi madre, entrando en la sala con sus cosas también.

Buenos días Hil, Belén.-dijeron en coro Julis y Reina, riendo por lo paso, igual nosotras tres.

Bueno días chicas.-les dije y las fui abrazar.

Bueno días.-dije Belén con timidez, en parte mis amigas dan ese toque intimidar a los demás.

Vamos Belén, no somos malas, somos simpáticas y alegramos las fiesta, cierto Hil.-se dirigió mi amiga hacia a mí.

Tienes razón Julis.-le respondí sonriéndole.

Bueno, ya que aclaramos las cosas, vamos a dejar las bolsas y después al centro comercial.-dijo emocionada Reina.

Así lo hicimos fuimos las cuatro a dejar las cosas y después bajamos a la sala a despedirnos de mi mami, para ir al centro comercial.

Pasamos horas conociendo la ciudad haciendo compras y hablando de tantas cosas cuando de repente ella se quedo viendo un llavero en forma de carro.

Te gustan los carros.-le dije, mientras Julis, Reina se pararon viendo el llavero también.

Si me gustan y mucho, todos los temas de carros lo aprendí de mi papa, por el soy fanática.-me dijo con tristeza, me imagino recordando a sus padres.

¿Los extrañas?-le pregunto Julis.

Mucho Julia, no sabes cuánto, pero bueno la vida sigue no.-nos dijo cambio su rostro.

Tienes razón, sigamos caminado y vamos a comer que me muero de hambre.-le respondí y mis amigas también le sonrieron y nos fuimos a comer, porque ya teníamos mucha hambre, después de almorzar, nos fuimos a comprar su celular y después a casa, para preparar la pijamada.

Llegamos a casa riéndonos, por la cara de ese chico cuando se acercó a Julis, para pedir su número. Mientras Julis no le veía el chiste, nosotras si, abrí la puerta y nos acercamos a la sala.

Ya venimos mami.-grite desde la sala.

Ya te oyó todo el vecindario hija.-me dijo mi madre.

Jajajaja.-nos reímos todas.

Y ¿Cómo les fue?-nos dijo mi mama acercándose a la sala.

Pues mira tu misma.-le dije señalando las bolsas en la sala

Valla hija, has dejado a tu abuelo y a tu padre en la quiebra, e igual Belén haz dejado en bancarrota al abuelo de Kai.-nos dijo, mientras Julis y Reina se reían de nuestros rostros sonrojados por las palabras de mi madre.

Mami, por favor.-le dije, con vergüenza.

Hay hija, bueno chicas, yo me retiro a la cocina a preparar la cena mientras ustedes hacen lo que quieran están en su casa.-dijo mi mama, me beso la frente y se fue a la cocina.

Después de ese lindo episodio de mi mamá, subimos a mi habitación para dejar las compras y ponernos más cómodas. Ya cómodas, pues puse un poco de música, mientras Julis y Reina se sentaban en el suelo dejando en medio a Belén, sabiendo lo que iba suceder. Pero antes hablamos de muchas cosas. Julis aclaro su garganta para dar inicio al interrogatorio. Asuntado un poco a Belén.

¿Paso algo cierto?-nos preguntó Belén con cierta preocupación.

La verdad que si Belén, pero no te asuste, no es nada malo, todo lo contrario, nos serás de gran ayuda para nuestra investigación y que por cierto no debes decir nada a nadie, de lo que hablemos en este momento por favor.-le dijo Reina, de lo más tranquila.

Hil, Julia y Reina, está bien confíen en mi que no voy a decir nada de nada.-Nos dijo seria.

Aquí vamos, Julia le conto todo sobre mi relación con Hiro, yo no podría contarle nada, porque terminaría llorando y eso no quiera para nada.

Ahora ya lo sabes todo.-le dije

Valla Hilary si que fue duro todo lo que te paso.-me dijo Belén, con tristeza.

Si fue duro, pero pensé que lo supere, pero veo que todavía no.-le dije suspirando con melancolía.

Pero hay algo mas, ¿Cómo sabias lo de Hiro y Hilary?-le pregunto Reina a Belén de lo mas tranquila.

Belén, me vio y le hice señas que contara lo que me dijo a mi por celular.

Buenos, hace unos meses atrás, iba al despacho a leer un libro, cuando oi hablar a Kai con Tala, sobre el tema de Hil sobre la relación de Hiro, donde le contaba, que Hil, no se merecia sufrir por un gran idiota que era Hiro, que debería olvidarla y ver que hay otros que quisieran esta a lado de Hilar, y hacerla feliz.-nos conto Belén.

Haber me esta diciendo que Tala, ya sabia de este tema.-le dijo Julis a Belen.

Si.-le dije contesto Belén.

Voy a matar a Tala, lentamente, como que es mi novio, no me dijo nada.-dijo Julis de lo más enojada, asustando a Belén.

Julia, estas asustando a Belén.-le dijo Reina.

Belén lo siento mucho, no era mi intención, en serio.-le dijo Julis, abrazándola para tranquilizarla.

No sabía que Tala era tu novio.-le dijo Belén, un poco más tranquila.

Si, ese lindo tonto, es mi novio.-le dijo sonriéndole.

No sé qué le viste a Tala.-le dijo Reina riendo.

Mejor no digas nada Reina.-le dijo Julis, sonriéndole con malicia.

Julia, por favor, lo dije bromeando.-le dijo asustada Reina.

Ahora si me perdí.-nos dijo Belén.

Nos reímos las tres por lo que dijo Belén, nos tranquilizamos para contarle.

Lo que pasa que Reina también tiene novio, pero es un poco loco y filosófico, como dice ella, y se llama Brooklyn, es el mas callado del grupo, y el que puede sacar de sus casillas a Tyson y Kai.-le conto Julis a Belén.

El se llama asi, valla es el mas reservado del grupo.-nos comento Belén.

Asi es él.-le dije a Belén.

Pero bueno, ahora Hil, que vamos hacer con Hiro.-me dijo con seriedad Reina.

No lo sé chicas, todo esto es difícil para mí, hable con mi madre ayer, y me hizo ver que todavía tengo sentimientos por Hiro.-les comente con melancolía.

Oh vamos Hilary, él no tiene ningún derecho a decirte todo lo que te dijo.-me dijo Reina enojada

Yo lo se, pero que quieres que haga.-le dije enojada

Vamos a calmarnos si, tenemos que pensar con la cabeza fría.-nos dijo Julia

Tienes razón.-le dije

Seguimos en silencio, me levante y saque de mi closet esa caja que pensé que no volvería a sacar y desempolve un disco donde tenia un montón de canciones y lo puse en la laptop y empezó a reproducir y esa canción me hizo recordar los momentos que pase junto a acerque a la ventana, viendo como la lluvia caí, como que el tiempo supiera que necesita esta lluvia expresando mi estado.

Hill, por favor míranos y dinos que siente por el.-me dijo Belén entre tristeza y enojo y eso no lo comprendí muy bien.

No siento nada por el, lo que sentía por el esta olvidado, tirado a la basura.-les dije mirando a cada una, pero yo sabia que por dentro lo seguía amando.

Tu mirada dice todo lo contrario Hilary.-me dijo Julia

¿Qué quieres que haga?-le dije con la mirada baja

Que de una vez lo digas y no te quedes callada.-me dijo Julia

No sé de qué me hablas.-le dije

Sabes muy de lo que te hablamos, Hilary-me dijo Reina

Porqué ahora tengo que recordar lo que tuvimos antes.-dije mirando una foto de los dos.

Hilary lo sigues amando, cierto no lo puedes olvidar.-me dijo Belén acercándose a mí.

Hill, tienes que sacar todo lo que tienes guardado.-me dijo Julia con preocupación.

Nos quedamos calladas las cuatro oyendo la música que puse, junto con el ruido de la lluvia.

Belén, me contestarías con la verdad, que sentiste cuando viste a Hiro-le dije a Belén, esperando su respuesta, sabiendo algo dentro de mí, que Belén había sentido algo por Hiro.

Como tú una vez creíste en el amor a primera vista, igual yo, pero sé que no puede ser, porque él todavía está enamorado de ti.-me dijo Belén con tristeza, y se fue a sentar a mi cama, agarrando mi almohada y estrujándola fuerte y empecé ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

Pero que le ven a ese idiota, primero te lastimo amiga y todavía lo amas, y ahora Belén, ¿acaso les dio una poción mágica para enamorarlas?-pregunto Reina enojada, se levantó se fue a la par de Belén le quito la almohada y la abrazo, donde Belén siguió llorando.

No sé qué me pazo, pero agarre nuestra foto y la rompí en mil pedazo, lo estaba haciendo con enojo, frustración, tristeza, hasta que sentí las manos de Julia.

Hil, detente, tranquilízate amiga.-me dijo Julia.

Basta se acabó, no voy dejar que vuelva a ruinar mi vida como lo hizo hace cuatro años, ya no, y tampoco voy a dejar que lo haga con Belén, oye me bien Belén, aléjate de Hiro, lo único que vas a conseguir es que te lastime y te deje, sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás.-se lo grite a todas con un gran enojo.

Basta Hilary, no ves que estas empeorando la situación.-me dijo Reina

No, Reina, estoy harto que todos quieran manejar mi vida como se les antoja, se acabó, voy hablar con Hiro y le dejare bien claro que al único y que voy a amar es a Kai y nadie me lo va impedir.-les dije

Sabes una cosa Hilary, debes estar tranquila, porque Hiro, te sigue amando, pero debes pensar también en Kai, él es como un hermano y no voy a dejar que juegues con ambos, porque ninguno se lo merece.-me grito Belén.

Basta ambas, no queremos que terminen peleando y se lastimen y para que después se puedan arrepentir.-nos dijo Julia.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, el ambiente esta tenso, que no sentimos cuando mi madre entro a mi habitación con preocupación por los gritos.

Las quiero a todas en la sala en 5 minutos, sin excusas.-dijo mi mama con preocupación, señalando con su mano a la dirección en la sala.

Después mi madre salió de la habitación y nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio.

Es mejor que le hagamos caso a tu mamá, Hil.-me dijo Julia.

Vamos a bajo, para ver qué sucede.-les dije sin ver a Belén.

Bajamos las cuatro para saber que iba a pasar, solo único que sabía que estaba enamorada de ambos y que Belén también estaba enamorada de Hiro.


	5. Verdades que duelen

**Hola chicas, como se daran cuenta en la historia le he dado un giro diferente a la historia y espero que les guste esos nuevos giros y los personajes que poco a poco estaran apareciendo, espero sus comentarios.**

* * *

 **Verdades Que Duelen**

Las cuatros nos sentamos en los diferentes sillones, para empezar a oír a mi madre. Yo sabía que ella nos iba a regañar por lo sucedido en mi habitación.

Estoy decepcionada de las cuatro, les puede puedo decir que todo el vecindario, las escucho.-dijo mi madre con enojo.

Lo sentimos mami, no era nuestra intención gritarnos así.-le dije avergonzada.

Hilary Hiromi Dickenson Tachibana, sé que esto es una situación difícil, y cualquier padre no le gustaría ver a sus hijos verlos sufrir, pero es hora que lo vallas superando.-me dijo mi mamá.

Todas nos quedamos en silencio, pero no es fácil, olvidarlo y ya, pensé que lo había superado, pero no.

Mamá, yo sé que lo debo superar, pero no puedo, todavía siento un amor por Hiro, y pensé que lo había olvidado, pero no, no es nada fácil, lo sigo amando.-le dije algo molesta por sus palabras.

Hija, te apoye en todo, y tuve que mentirle a tu padre, que no había nada entre Hiro y Tu, que solo era una amistad, nada más, pero siento comunicarte que tu padre, sabe la verdad, y dentro unos horas viene a Japón, porque se enteró que también esta Hiro en Japón.-me dijo mi madre con preocupación.

¿Qué?, pero ¿Cómo lo supo?, -le pregunte con preocupación, porque si realmente mi padre se entera de la verdad, me castigaría para toda mi vida.

Por qué yo se lo dije, ya no aguantaba más, ocultarle la verdad, lo siento hija, pero Hiro, no tendría que haber vuelto, tendría que haberse quedado en Francia.-dijo mi madre, viendo a las demás, que estaban en shock, como yo con su confesión.

Mamá, de que hablas.-le dije con enojo.

Hilary, tu padre tendría sus sospechas y siempre se lo negaba, para que no sufrieras, conociendo a tu padre, era posible que te enviara a un internado, pero para que eso no sucediera siempre lo negaba, pero veo que me equivoque, desde un principio tuve que haberte dicho que no, en tu relación con Hiro.-me dijo mi mama con dolor en su voz.

¿Qué?, las palabras de mi madre, me estaban doliendo hasta al fondo, esto no era cierto.

Entonces lo que me quieres decir que mi padre siempre supo mi relación con Hiro, ¿el sabia esto?, tenia razón Hiro ha estado actuando tras mi espalda mamá, contesta y no te quedes callada, vamos me han seguido miento.-le grite y sentí la cachetada que me dio mi madre y mis amigas se quedaron en silencio eso lo decía todo, vivo en un mundo de mentira.

No vuelvas a subirme la voz, y si Hilary, tu padre lo supo después que Hiro se fue a Francia, el mismo se lo dijo, y tu padre no me dijo nada, hasta ayer que me dijo toda la verdad y sobre todo señorita me debes respeto, y no te hemos mentido para nada.-dijo mi mama con un gran dolor, por lo que acaba de hacer.

Mamá, claro que me han mentido, y no es la primera vez, ya se te olvido el secreto de la familia.-le dije con sarcasmo, esto era el colmo.

Me duele en el alma, lo que voy hacer, pero Hil, estarás castigada hasta nuevo aviso, has comprendido.-me dijo mi mama con dolor.

No, esto no es justo, solo porque digo la verdad me castigaras, pero discúlpame que no lo comprenda, los únicos que han guardado secretos han sido ustedes, pero lo que más me duele que me has dado la espalda.-le dije con dolor.

Siento que piense eso hija, pero no te doy la espalda, te estoy protegiendo, y tu padre tomara asuntos sobre este tema, ya no seguiré mintiéndole a tu padre.-dijo mi madre con seriedad.

Para mi si es darme la espalda madre y que más secretos me han escondido, para que no sepa nada, contéstame con la verdad, el viaje de Hiro, estaba planeado por todos ustedes, o solo fue porque realmente se ganó esa beca.-le dije con un gran dolor en mi voz.

Lo siento hija, pero eso no es asunto tuyo hija, y Julia, Reina y Belén voy a llamar su familia para que vengan por ustedes, como ya oyeron Hilary estará castiga, no hablan salidas, ni llamadas y la laptop la usaras enfrente mía en ahora y adelante.-dijo mi mamá con voz de autoridad

¿Qué? eso es injusto, los únicos mentirosos son ustedes, estoy harta que siempre viva en mentiras, de una vez quiero la verdad.-le dije gritando y llorando de la rabia

¿Quieres la verdad? Pues te la diré, tu padre me conto una pequeña duda cuando miraba a Hiro y a ti hablando, al principio le dije que eran sus ideas, pero mas adelante me di cuenta la forma que te miraba Hiro, y la forma que tu lo mirabas ya no era una amistad entre amigos, estaba surgiendo algo, entonces fue cuando me contaste que estabas enamorada profundamente de Hiro, y al principio no me gustaba esa relación, pero viendo tu mirada, supe que era un amor fuerte, y fue una noche donde le dije a tu padre que todo eso era mentira, que tú y Hiro era nada más que amigos y tu padre lo creyó.

Pero una tarde entre a tu habitación, sin querer tu laptop esta media abierta y vi unas pequeñas fotos donde estabas tu y Hiro muy abrazados y eso me dio señal, que lo de Hiro iba en serio, así que tuve que guardarlas en una USB, para que tu padre nunca las viera, para que no tomar la decisión de mandarte a un internando. Así que algo me decía que tu padre ya había visto las fotos y no me dijo nada porque si me lo decía iba defender su amor, y por lo mismo tu papa ni lo pensó dos veces y llamo al papa de Tyson y Hiro y le comento lo sucedido, y el también tomo cartas sobre el asuntó y hizo que le llegara una carta para ir a estudiar al extranjero, una noche antes que se fuera, Hiro vino a la casa y vino hablar con tu padre y fui allí donde escuche donde le decía, que te amaba, y que no sería a ninguna lado, y tu padre lo amenazo que si no se iba, la que se iba ir eras tú y no volverías a Japón hasta que cumplieras los 21 años, así que entre y le pedí a Hiro que si realmente te amaba, se ira, y no volvería a Japón, tu padre le consejo lo mismo y el con tristeza se fue y lo demás tú lo sabes.

Mi mamá me lo contó con un gran dolor, sus palabras eran un cuchillito cortando en pedazos mi alma, y yo estaba en shock, me habían separado de Hiro, sin contar con mis sentimientos, esto realmente dolía, mis propios padres me habían lastimado, de una forma tan cruel, no sabía si los podría perdonar.

Hilary, lo siento hija, pero debes entendernos, Hiro era un chico muy grande para ti, además los planes que teníamos para ambos eran diferentes, su relación no entraba en esos planes, por lo mismo con el dolor de mi corazón como te dije estas castiga hasta nuevo aviso.-dijo mi mama se acercó para abrazarme, pero mi hice para atrás.

Lo siento madre, pero lo que me acabas de decir, no se si podre perdonarlos, me mintieron todo este tiempo, vieron como estuve este tiempo, y así no me dijeron la verdad, sino la ocultaron, y piensas que así de fácil se arreglan las cosas, no madre, claro que no, pero esta vez llegaron muy lejos, para ser honesto, otros me han decepcionado-le dije con una gran tristeza pero enojo por dentro por la gran mentira que estaba viviendo

Sera mejor que nos vallamos chicas.-dijo Julia con tristeza

Ya llame a mi papa, dentro un rato viene por nosotras.-dijo Reina

Lo siento chicas que estuvieran aquí para saber que mi vida ha sido una gran mentira.-dijo con enojo

No te preocupes Hil, que nosotros no vamos a decir nada de nada.-me dijo con tristeza Belén.

Gracias chicas por comprender.-les dije con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Las chicas subieron por sus cosas, mientras mi madre y yo nos quedamos en la sala sin decir ninguna palabra, las chicas bajaron y no dijeron nada, oímos la bocina del carro del padre de Reina, me despedí de mis amigas las acompañe a la puerta y vi como se alejaron, entre de nuevo a la casa y rumbo a mi habitación pero sentí que mi madre se acercó.

Hija, lo siento pero un modo de protegerte hija.-dijo mi mama con tristeza.

Forma de protegerme de que, de enamóreme, o me vasa decir que antes que nacieran ya habían arreglado mi vida, madre.-le dije enojada

Basta Hil, crees que a mi me hace gracia todo esto, claro que no, y nunca pensamos arreglar tu vida, solo queríamos tu bienestar, como padres queremos lo mejor por nuestros hijos.-dijo con dureza

Sabes algo mama, fue mucho por hoy mejor hablamos mañana por que por lo visto estaré por mucho tiempo en casa.-le dije y subí a mi habitación la cerré con llave y me acosté a la cama a llorar.

No podía creer todo esto, ahora más que nunca mis papas me había fallando de una manera tan cruel y que ahora me costaría confiar más en ellos. Seguí llorando cuando empecé a sentir a mis parpados cerrarse y me deje llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.


	6. Por el bien de mi hija

**Hola chicas, he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, como dije anteriormente voy a actualizar los fines de semana, y veran que los nombres de los padres de Hilary, uno fue sacado de mi otra manga favorita qu es Sakura Card Captor, y los otros nombres son invension mia, bueno me gustan esos nombres tambien, y espero que les guste y espero sus comentario.**

* * *

 **Por el bien de mi hija**

Cada noche ver a mi pequeña sumida en la tristeza por Hiro, me partía el corazón, mi linda niña, no tendría que haberse fijado en Hiro, él era muy grande para ella, pero todo se salió de las manos cuando me informaron que Hiro por motivos de trabajo tendría que volver a Japón y sabía que esta era la oportunidad de hablar con mi pequeña Hiromi y volver a enamorarla, porque esa conversación que tuvimos hace un año me dejo bien claro que la seguía amando.

 _ **Flash de nuevo**_

 _Era difícil está en un país diferente y saber que estas lejos de tu familia, así me sentía había dejado a mi linda esposa y a mi pequeña niña, sabiendo todo lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que mi esposa, sabrá ayudar a salir adelante a mi pequeña, que podrá hacer que olvide a Hiro y vuelva hacer mi pequeña risueña._

 _Me fui a sentar para seguir revisando los papeles que me había enviado mi padre de la BBA, cuando suena miro que entra Magui, mi secretaria una hermosa señora de 75 años que llevaba años trabajando en la familia y la queríamos como una madre para todos en esta oficina._

 _Dylan, disculpa que te moleste pero allá fuera esta un joven llamado Hiro, y dije que quisiera hablar contigo.-me dijo Magui, mi secretaria._

 _¿Qué hacia Hiro aquí?, pensé que todavía seguía trabajando en Francia y no en Rusia. Esto no era nada bueno, pero tenía que averiguar._

 _Gracias Magui, hazlo pasar y por favor que nadie nos moleste por favor.-le dije, mientras me preparaba para lo que se avecinaba._

 _Está bien, por cierto Dylan, Peter llamo, diciendo que mañana tiene la reunión con el señor D y con Voltaire.-me dijo Magui, mientras me servía un vaso de Wiski._

 _Gracias por recordarme esa reunión importante con nuestros padres.- le agradecí a Magui, ella salió para llamar a Hiro._

 _Buenas tardes Señor Dylan.-me saludo Hiro._

 _Buenas tardes Hiro, y dime que te trae por aquí.-le dije sin perder el tiempo._

 _Como siempre va al grano, y eso está bien.-me dijo son seriedad._

 _Sabes que así soy yo, y bueno dime que necesitas hablar conmigo y por cierto quieres tomar algo.-le ofrecí, no quería perder mis modales._

 _Un vaso con agua nada mas.-me dijo, así que me levante le serví el vaso de agua y me volví a sentar._

 _Gracia por el vaso con agua, pero lo que vine es hablar de su hija de Hiromi.-me dijo sin despegar su mirada de la mía._

 _Y dime de que quieres hablar de mi hija.-le conteste de los más tranquilo._

 _Vengo a decirle que estoy haciendo mi traslado a Japón y que será permanentemente, eso significa que cuando vuelva a Japón, volver a conquistar de nuevo el corazón de su hija y voy a luchar contra viento y marea por nuestra relación.-me dijo Hiro retándome._

 _Hay muchacho, debes madurar un poco más, y te asegura que mi hija ya te olvido, han pasado dos años, perdón han pasado tres años que ya no existes en la vida de mi hija.-le dije asegurando cada palabra._

 _Eso piensa usted, pero un amor verdadero no se olvida, de un día para otro, sé que fueron tres años, pero sé que ese amor sigue vivo, y nadie ha ocupado mi lugar.-me dijo e igual afirmando cada palabra con seguridad._

 _Hay Hiro, no aprendiste nada estos tres años, no te quiero cerca de mi hija, no tengo nada contra tu familia, pero en mis planes con mi hija, no estas incluido, quiero lo mejor para mi princesa, y eso significa alejarla de ti, lo voy hacer, lo hice la primera vez, lo puedo volver hacer, y nunca más la verías.-le asegure, sabiendo que me dolería hacerlo, pero lo haría._

 _No soportaría tener a su hija lejos, su esposa no soportaría ese cambio, para su familia y tanto dice que las ambas, no se atrevería, ya no más caeré en sus juegos, tanto mi padre como usted, hicieron mi vida de cuadritos por tres años, y se los permite, pero se acabó, les voy a demostrar a todos que ya no soy ese joven inmaduro, y que voy a luchar por el amor de Hilary, si le guste o no, la única que tiene derecho de opinar es ella y nada mas.-me dijo Hiro y se levantó y se fue directo a la puerta._

 _Hiro, el que juega con fuego se quema y si fuera yo, me mantuviera en guardia.-le dije con enojo por sus palabras._

 _Yo se lo debería decir a usted, y con permiso me retiro, Señor Dylan.-me dijo y salió._

 _ **Volver Flash Fin.**_

Después de esa conversación, todos los días llamaba a mi esposa para saber cómo estaba Hilary ella me decía que estaba bien, pero sabía que algo me ocultaba, cuando me entere que mi pequeña estaba enamorada de nuevo pero ahora del hijo de Peter, Kai, ese chico podría hacer feliz a mi hija, lo sabía, pero lo tendría que poner a prueba para saber que si estaba altura de mi pequeña. Pero lo que no sabía era que Hiro había cumplido su palabra, y estaba en Japón, no aguante mi enojo, ese chico no se iba rendir, y tuve que llamar a mi esposa para que me contara toda la verdad, y como me lo sospechaba, ella había apoyado a mi pequeña en su relación con Hiro y eso me decepción de mi mujer, pero la pude perdonar, pero ahora tenía que tomar medidas extremas, acerca sobre esto, sabía que mi pequeña iba sufrir de nuevo, pero no tenía opción.

Disculpe Señor D, pero necesitamos que se abroche su cinturón para el aterrizaje por favor.-me dijo la azafate.

Descuide, y gracias ahorita me lo abrocho.-le dije y me abroche el cinturón, ya casi de nuevo estaría con mi familia.

El avión aterrizo, me desbroche el cinturón tome mi portafolio y baje del avión y allí estaba mi padre con cara de pocos amigos.

Hola papá.-le dije estrechando nuestras manos.

Hola Dylan, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?-me pregunto mientras buscaba mi equipaje.

Bien, todo tranquilo, y ¿Cómo has estado tú? Y ¿tu salud como esta?-le hice dos preguntas sabiendo que su salud no ha estado muy bien que digamos. Encontré mi equipaje y nos encaminamos al vehículo, donde le entre mi equipaje a Diego.

Allí vamos, por cierto Sakura me llamo por las situaciones que te vas encontrar, y te digo que es el momento que dejes esto por la paz, y dejes que tu hija sea feliz con quien quiera que ella quiera.-me dijo mi padre preocupado.

Papá, gracias por preocuparte por Hil, pero te pido que te mantengas a margen de este problema, no quiero ser grosero, pero yo sé que es bueno para mi hija, y por lo mismo lo estoy haciendo.-le dije a mi padre.

Dylan, es la felicidad de Hiromi, no quiero que después te puedas arrepentir con todo esto.-me dijo mi padre con cierta preocupación.

Tomare el riesgo padre, pero este es mi modo de criar a mi hija y sé que estaré tomando la mejor decisión en la vida de mi hija,-le dije mientras cerraba un rato mis ojos.

Eso espero hijo, solo eso espero.-me dijo mi padre, y no volvió hablar en el resto del camino, yo iba pensando en todo lo que vendría, pero sé que valdría la pena, y era lo mejor para mi hija, y por fin habíamos llegado a mi hogar, afuera estaba mi esposa con unas grandes ojeras, eso no era nada bueno.

Bueno hijo, nos vemos más tarde.-me dijo mi padre mientras me baja del auto y Diego baja mi equipaje.

Nos vemos en la oficina por la tarde papá.-le dije, el auto se alejó y después me acerque a mi esposa.

¿mi amor que pasa?-le pregunte con preocupación.

Dylan mi amor, nuestra hija nos odia, dijo que nunca nos iba a perdonar todo lo que paso con su relación con Hiro.-me dijo mi esposa llorando.

Mi amor, debes tranquilizarte, veras que todo se solucionara, ya lo veras.-le dije mientras besa su linda boca, entramos y fuimos directo a nuestra habitación para descansar un poco.

Cuando sentí mi esposa estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en mi pecho y yo la tenía abrazada, yo sabía que mi hija, no me recibiría, todo lo que me conto mi esposa, no la tendría fácil con Hilary, pero no tenía más opción, tendría que demostrarle tanto a Hiro como a Hilary que el que manda era yo y nadie, mas, poco a poco me sentía cansando, y me deje llevar por el sueño.


	7. Palabras que matan

**Hola chicas, se que prometi que cada fin de semana colocaria capitulos, pero la semana pasada termine mi semestre en la U, y ahora tengo un mes de descanso antes de comenzar el otro sementre y espero colocar capitulo cada fin de semana, y siento por los errores ortograficos, y espero que les guste como va la historia. nos leemos el proximo fin de semana.**

* * *

 **Palabras que matan**

Sentí, a lo lejos que alguien quitaba llave a mi puerta, y supe que me había quedado dormida, me acerca a ver mi reloj, y eran las 8:00 pm, parece que me dormí por unas horas, pero cuando me volteé, allí estaba mi padre, con una sonrisa, se acercó a mi cama y yo me levante y me aleje de él, no quiera saber nada de mis padres por el momento.

\- Hija, será posible, que podamos hablar.-dijo mi padre con tristeza, por el modo que me levante de mi cama.

\- Puedes empezar hablar papá.-le dije, mientras me sentaba en mi silla.

\- Hil, tu madre, me conto toda la verdad y como yo le conté toda la verdad, y sé que esto es difícil para los tres, pero tienes que saber que todo lo que hacemos, lo hacemos por amor y por tu bienestar.-me dijo mi padre levanto de la cama y se iba a cercar hacia mi…

\- Alto, por favor quédate allí, ya me canse de oír lo mismo por mi bienestar y por amor, lo que realmente hicieron ustedes no es amor, se llama egoísmo, porque si realmente dicen que me amaban y buscan mi bienestar, dejarían que fuera feliz, y todo esto no me hace nada feliz.-le dije con enojo, y señalando todo mi entorno, ver el rostro de mi padre por cada palabra que le dije, me hizo ver que realmente mis palabras le dolieron.

Nos quedamos en silencio y cuando vi mi madre había entrado y tomo la mano de mi padre y ambos me miraban, con tristeza y dolor, pero yo, que, no sentían mi tristeza, mi dolor y sobre todo este amor hacia Hiro, porque ahora entendía que seguía amando a Hiro, pero sabía que ellos no lo entendieran, y tendré que luchar contra ellos… en eso sonó mi celular estaba al lado de mi padre, el tomo y su semblante cambio cuando yo la voz…

\- Te lo pide, una vez y lo vuelvo a repetir, aléjate de ella, intente una vez alejarte a ella, lo volveré hacer, Hiro.-le habla fuerte mi padre.

Con las palabras de mi padre, todo se derrumbó, todo lo que me había dicho Hiro, era verdad, ellos nos había separado, y lo volvería hacer, pero esta vez, no se los iba a permitir y perdonar.

\- Papá, dame el celular, la llamada es para mí y no para ti.-le exige y extendiendo mi mano, para que me diera mi celular.

Mi papá me vio enojado, y corto la llamada y guardo el celular en su pantalón.

\- Lo siento Hilary, pero tú no me puedes exigir nada, porque en primer lugar jovencita yo tu padre y me debes respeto y segundo tu madre ya te había dicho que no volverías a ver a Hiro, y de eso me encargo, Hilary.-me calmado, y eso me enojo más.

\- Esto no es justo, merezco se feliz, ustedes lo fueron, porque yo no, no puede manejar mi vida, porque es mi vida, yo soy la que elijo, no ustedes.-le dije llorando.

\- Pues lo siento Hilary, eres todavía menor de edad, y el que manda y da órdenes somos nosotros dos, y lo siento mucho Hija, pero no tengo otra alternativa, que no saldrás a ningún lado sin nosotros, y además tendrás un chofer que solo mis órdenes obedecerá mis órdenes o de tu madre, y tu abuelo vendrá a casa a visitarle e igual todos tus amigos, puede venir Tyson, a él no le voy a prohibir la entrada, pero a Hiro, si, y si haces alguna locura Hilary, no me tiento a mandarte a vivir a Inglaterra.-me dijo mi padre con autoridad.

No puede más y llore como nunca, eso no era justo, lo tendría derecho a ser feliz, de vivir mi vida, como yo quería, esto me dolía como nunca, sentí los brazos de mi padre, y como pude me zafé. Y levante mi rostros y los vio con odio a los dos.

\- Esto nunca se los voy a perdonar, nunca, oyeron nunca.-les grite, con todo el dolor que tenía adentro.

\- Hilary, por favor, basta, no ves que tus palabras lastiman a tu madre, esto es por tu bien.-me dijo mi padre también con dolor.

Y su actitud hacia a mí me lastiman, sus palabras me matan, solo porque estoy enamorada, pero algo es seguro, amo a Hiro, y tanto como él y yo vamos a luchar por nuestro amor.-les grite y cuando sentí estaban echando llave a mi habitación, me fui a mi cama, a llorar. Pensando todo lo que estaba sucediendo y poco a poco me fui calmando. Y también me acorde que tendría que ver cómo me contactaba con Reina y Julia para contarles, pero me acorde rapido que como habia cambiado celular, tenia el otro celular en su caja y fue al armario y lo busque y ¡bingo!, alli estaba, así que lo saque, lo encendí y espere que encendiera y después busque el número de la casa de Tyson y rogando que lo tuviera guardo y me sentia feliz cuando vi que lo tenia guardado todavia, asi que marque el número de casa de Tyson, espere que contestaran, cuando oí su voz.

\- Hiro.-le dije con tristeza.

\- Mi amor ¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto Hiro.

\- Hiro, tenías toda la razón en todo, mis padres me han castigado, no puedo verte, y estaré siendo vigilara para no encontrarnos.-le dije llorando.

\- Mi niña, ya no llores, veremos la forma de vernos, y luchar por lo nuestro, eso quiere decir ¿que aún me amas Hil?- Me dijo y me pregunto Hiro.

\- Si todavía tengo sentimientos hacia a ti, Hiro, pero tengo miedo que nos vuelvan a separar, de nuevo, no lo volvería a soportar.-le dije con un poco de tranquilidad en mi voz.

\- No lo harán mi amor, una vez lo hicieron, pero esta vez no, lucharemos ambos, me escuchas mi amor, ambos vamos a luchar, esta vez confiaras en mi Hil.-dijo Hiro con seguridad.

\- Confió en ti Hiro.-le asegure, a lo lejos oí la voz del abuelo, y de Tyson alegando por algo, que no entendía muy bien.

\- Princesa, debo cortar, pero recuerda, de algún modo nos veremos si.-me volvió a confirmar Hiro.

\- Si mi amor, espero verte pronto.-le dije y corte la llamada, y ahora me tocaba llamar a Julia, cuando oí de nuevo que abrían la puerta y rápido escondí el celular debajo de la almohada y me senté en mi cama.

\- Hija, al teléfono es Julia.-dijo mi madre con sus ojos rojos por tanto llorar.

\- Gracias Madre.-le dije, y tome el teléfono, y sabía que ahora en adelante estarían allí escuchando mis conversaciones.

\- Hola Julia.-le dije.

\- ¿La aguas están calmadas o no?-me pregunto.

\- No.-le respondí.

\- Crees que se vallan a calmar.-me dijo Julia con preocupación.

\- Lo dudo, todo está mal, para decirte que sigo castigada.-le conté, sabiendo que mi madre seguía aquí en mi habitación.

\- En verdad lo sentimos Hilary, esto no es justo y bueno ¿tu padre ya regreso?-me hablo y a la vez me pregunto.

\- No te preocupes Julia y con lo otro si regreso y acabamos de tener una conversación muy amplia y tranquila, ja-le comente con cierto sarcasmo las últimas palabras.

\- Hilary, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-me pregunto Julia, sabiendo que en verdad iba luchar por el amor de Hiro.

\- No lo sé, pero algo es seguro, que no perderé esta guerra.-le conteste a Julio y oyendo el suspiro de mi madre.

\- Veo que algunos de tus padres está allí contigo, ¡cierto!- me lo confirmo ella misma.

\- Sí, mi madre, está aquí conmigo, cuidado a la presa.-le dije, sabiendo que con esas palabras lastimaría más a mi madre.

\- Bueno Hilary, hablamos mañana mejor, le avisare a Reina, lo que esta pasando, y por favor Hil, no comentas ninguna locura por favor, piensa con la cabeza fría y e igual dile a Hiro.-me dio un buen consejo mi amiga.

\- Lo tomare en cuenta, y no te preocupes, Julia, te quiero amiga, y nos hablamos otro día.-le dije y ambas cortamos la llamada, le di el teléfono a mi madre, y espere que se fuera, pero no se fue.

\- Hija, espero que algún día nos puedas perdonar.-dijo mi madre con un fuerte dolor en su voz.

No le conteste nada y fue allí donde oí que cerró la puerta con llave, me senté en la cama y saque el celular y vi un mensaje de Hiro.

 _Princesa, tu padre no se hizo esperar en hacer realidad en su amenaza, hablo con mi padre, y ahora está viniendo a Japón, y Tyson, está furioso por no contarle la verdad por nuestra relación, pero no te preocupes el abuelo esta de nuestro lado e igual el Señor D, después te cuento, todo, y por favor amor, no hagas ninguna locura, ambos tenemos que pensar con la cabeza bien fría, te amo y recuerda que muy pronto nos veremos._

 _Con amor Hiro._

Tenía razón tanto Julia y Hiro, debíamos pensar con la cabeza fría, no sería nada fácil, pero lo importante ahora con Kai, lo que sentía por Kai, desapareció, o será un capricho lo de Hiro, tenía que pensar bien, esta situación, no quiera lastimar ambos, y no quiero salir lastimada, asi que revise el celular y lo puse en vibrador y lo guarde en la caja y lo deje en el armario con otras cajas y despues me fui a costar y cerre por un rato mis ojos y pense en todo lo que estaba pasando y oí la puerta abrirse y sabía que esta vez era mi padre.

\- La cena está servida, y no quiero oír no voy a cenar, y te quiero abajo ya.-me dio una orden mi padre. Asi que me levante y no dije nada y baje al comedor y me fui a sentar, esperando que mi madre sirviera la cena. Mi madre me vio y me dijo. - Hija, disculpa, puedes ir por la ensalada, la deje en la cocina, en el desayunador, por favor.-dijo mi madre con cierta alegría verme allí.

Me levante y fue a traer la ensaladera, y lo deje en la mesa y mi madre me sirvió mi porción de comida y no dije nada, comimos en silencio, sin decir una sola palabra, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero cuando termine de cenar, me levante e iba para la cocina cuando oí a mi padre aclarar la garganta.

\- Que yo me acuerde, señorita le enseñamos modales en la mesa.-dijo mi padre, respire profundo para no enojarme de nuevo, suspire y regrese a la mesa.

\- Muchas gracias y una vez buen provecho para ambos, y ahora si me retiro a mi habitación.-les dije y de nuevo iba para la cocina, cuando vuelvo a oír la aclaración de la garganta de mi padre.

\- Buen provecho para ti hija, y por cierto te toca limpiar los platos de la cena.-dijo mi padre con autoridad.

\- Está bien, ya acabaron.-le dije sin mirarlos y con cierto enojo.

\- Ya acabamos pequeña, y por cierto yo te puedo ayudar.-se ofreció mamá, pero sabía que esto no sería nada bueno.

\- Con todo respeto madre, prefiero hacerlo sola, gracias por tu ayuda, pero como dijo mi padre, me toca solo a mi.-le dije lo más tranquila y respetuosa que podría ser.

Mi madre me vio con tristeza y se levantó del comedor y subió a su habitación, mi padre me miraba con desaprobación.

\- Hilary Hiromi, espero que podamos llevar la fiesta en paz, por favor, tu madre no tiene nada que ver con la decisión anterior, fui yo, espero que realmente te puedas comportar y le pidas perdón a tu madre.-me dijo mi padre con cierto reproche por mi actitud hacia mi madre.

No le conteste nada y empecé a recoger los platos de la mesa, y solo oí el suspiro de mi padre y sus pasos que iban directo a su despacho, esto no sería nada fácil, pero tenían que entender que también tenía derecho hacer feliz. Puse todos los platos en la lavaplatos y me fui a sentar y tuve que esperar, era eterno sin tener tu celular o platicar con alguien, pero este era mi modo de protesta, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, cuando oí el sonido indicando que ya había terminado, agarre la toalla para empezar a secar todos los platos y los fui acomodando, donde iban y limpie también la cocina, volví a revisar de nuevo si no había más platos y no, apague la luz de la cocina y me fui a mi habitación.

Me acerque al armario y saque mi celular de la caja y revise si tenia algun mensaje u llamada de Hiro, y como no tenia, asi que lo guarde en la caja de nuevo y despues les puse las demas cajas, para que nadie se diera cuenta, despues me fui al baño a ponerme mi pijama y me fui a dormir, fue un día largo, y así seria los demás días, solo pedía al cielo poder ver por lo menos una vez a Hiro, con ese pensamiento fui cayendo al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 **Le agradezco a las lectoras que siguen alli leyendo esta historia, y a las nuevas lectoras y las fantasmas que leen esta historia, les mando un gran abrazo desde Guatemala y espero que hallan disfrutado el capitulo y que tenga un lindo fin de semana y que lo puedan disfrutar a lo maximo.**


End file.
